User blog:Bill24601/Movie Reviews : Theaters and DVD
This was on my Upcoming movies blog but decided to split it The Overall is how much i liked the movie the ratings below it are ratings for those elements (story, acting , music etc) I will like some elements better then others and vice versa. Reviews in Theaters Oz The Great and Powerful Overall: 7 or 8 out of 10 *Story - 8 out of 10 *Acting - 7 out of 10 *Visuals - 10 out of 10 *Music - 3 out of 10 Iron Man 3: Most anticipated movie of the year and it surley was, Better then the first 2 films and might even be better then The Avengers In certain ways. Overall:10 of 10- I know the Mandarin plot twist divded fans and divied like and hate for this movie But since im not a comic nerd I cant really say so i liked it. *Story: 10 of 10 *Acting: 9 of 10 - Robert Downey Jr. is at his best, Paltrow and Cheadle's characters were much better in this then prievous ones, Ben Kingsley even though it wasnt what we expected, he was still Great in both roles. Guy Pearce's character, Ive never really seen anything with him before but he was pretty good, Rebecca Hall never really seen anything with her either but she wasnt developed good enough. *Visuals: 10 of 10 *Music: 10 of 10: its a New composer yet again But this one was great the main theme and other additional themes were great *Comedy: 9 of 10: the iron man films are known for their comedy But this time It almost always was timed right and was great, mostly by RDJ but also by the other characters as well. Fast and Furious 6 - One of the better fast furious films other then Fast Five Overall: 8 of 10 Story:8 of 10 Acting:9 of 10 Action:10 of 10 Music:6 of 10 Man Of Steel: Wasnt anything like i was expecting (which is good) Overall :10 of 10 Story: 7 of 10 Acting: 8 of 10 Music: 10 of 10 Visuals.CGI: 10 of 10 Man of Steel wasnt anything i was expecting it didnt even feel like a comic book movie but like a apocalyptic movie which was great , i love those kinds of movies. The fight scenes were some of the best i have ever seen fast paced and all over the place, buildings getting destroyed just a great time ,Story was pretty good had some flaws aw all good movies do. Acting was pretty good several didnt work, Music by Zimmer as always great ill be getting the soundtrack soon , Visuals were amazing i would rate them a 12 of 10 the only gripe i had was too much shaky cam in the slow calm parts , like standing around just talking even staring. Highly recomend it to any comic book movie fan, or apocalypitic movie fan. Monsters University - Overall 9 of 10- The New Pixar and a the first Prequel to one of best Pixar films. Story: 9 of 10 - It is a prequel to Monsters Inc and It had Lots of callbacks or foreshadowing to the first movie, It also had a great twist and had heart. Acting: 8 of 10- Great acting Music: 6 of 10- It was good Even several traacks were from First movie Animation:10 of 10- Pixar animation is always great Comedy: 9 of 10- It had lots and lots of comedy and after a hard week of hard labro it was Just what we needed. Pixar is Back on track , lets hope it stays that way. The Wolverine: 8 of 10 - better then X-men origins - But best end credit scene ever (mind Blowing) Story: 8 of 10 Acting: 10 of 10 Music: 6 of 10 Visuals/CGI: 10 of 10 Score on DVDs The Dark Knight Trilogy: 10 of 10 Batman Begins: 10 of 10 *Story-9 of 10 *Acting-9 of 10 *Music-10 of 10 *Visuals-10 of 10 The Dark Knight:10 of 10 *Story-10 of 10 *Acting-9 of 10 *Music-10 of 10 *Visuals-10 of 10 The Dark Knight Rises:9 of 10 *Story-8 of 10 *Acting-9 of 10 *Music'-10 of 10 *Visuals-10 of 10 Rise of the Guardians - Dreamworks Animation Overall: 8 of 10 *Story - 8 of 10 *Acting - 7 of 10 *Visuals/3D - 10 of 10 *Animation - 10 of 10 *Music - 7 of 10 Argo - Ben Affleck Overall : 9 out of 10 *Story - 9 of 10 *Acting - 9 of 10 *Visuals - 7 of 10 *Music - 5 of 10 Les Miserables - March 22 Overall: 10 of 10 *Story - 9 of 10 *Acting - 10 of 10 *Visuals - 9 of 10 *Music/Singing - 10 of 10 *Cinematography - 10 of 10 Lincoln- March 26 Overall: 10 of 10 *Story - 10 of 10 *Acting - 10 of 10 *Visuals - 8 of 10 *Music - 5 of 10 Total Recall (2012 reboot) - Didnt like original 1990 film but liked this one better then it Overall: 8 of 10 Story: 8 of 10 Acting - 7 of 10 Visuals/CGI - 9 of 10 Music - 5 of 10 The Hobbit:An Unexpected Journey Overall:4 of 10 *Story - 5 of 10 *Acting - 8 of 10 *Music - 6 of 10 *Visuals - 10 of 10 *Cinematography - 10 of 10 Wreck - it -Ralph Overall: 6 of 10 *Story : 6 of 10 *Acting: 8 of 10 *Animiation: 10 of 10 *Music: 3 of 10 (didnt care for it much) Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2 : - I didnt see the full movie but I saw the beginning and final climax (couldnt stop laughing at how comedically stupid it all is xD) Overall: 2 of 10 (expcet for fight scene) *Story: 2 of 10 *Acting: 1 of 10 *Music: 5 of 10 *Cinemotography:7 of 10 *Visuals: 6 of 10 Life of Pi Overall: 7 0f 10 *Story - 6 of 10 *Acting- 9 of 10 *Music- 5 of 10 (didnt really care for it) *Visuals-6 of 10 *Cinemetography- 5 of 10 G.I.Joe Retaliation - never saw the tv series but actually liked the first film Overall:8 of 10 *Story:8 of 10 *Acting:8 of 10 *Music:8 of 10 *Cinemetography: 9 of 10 *Visuals:10 of 10 Chronicle: 7 of 10- one of those movies that is shot enteriley through a video camera of some kind (got boring after a while) *Story- 8 of 10 *Acting- 8 of 10 *Cinemtography- 7 of 10 *Visuals- 10 of 10 SHARKNADO: 1 of 10 *Story: 1 of 10 *Acting:2 of 10 *Visuals:1 of 10 *Cinemotography:2 of 10 Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol- didnt like first , havent seen 2 or 3 But this one was great so now the others look bad lol *Overall: 9 of 10 *Story: 9 of 10 *Acting: 8 of 10 *Music: 8 of 10 - That theme song is so dang catchy *CGI/Visuals - 10 of 10 *Cinematography: 10 of 10 Mission Impossible 2 *Overall: 7 of 10 *Acting: 8 of 10 *Story: 7 of 10 *Music: 9 of 10 *CGI/Visuals: 10 of 10 *Cinematography: 10 of 10 Mission Impossible 3 *Overall: 8 of 10 *Story: 8 of 10 *Acting: 9 of 10 *Music: 7 of 10 *Cgi/Visuals: 10 of 10 *Cinematography: 10 of 10 Epic: *Overall: 8 of 10 *Story: 8 of 10 *Acting: 9 of 10 *Music: 6 of 10 *Animation: 10 of 10 Star Trek: Into Darkness *Overall *Story *Acting *Music *CGI *Lens Flarness *Cinemetography Old Movies Review Jurassic Park: This movie which came out in 1993 and by one of the best directors ever to live Steven Spielberg, This movie opened the door to CGI and one of top grossing films ever (before Titanic). as for its rating im going to give it a 9 of 10 it was great but it did have its flaws. Story: 8 of 10 Acting:7 of 10 CGI:10 of 10 Music:8 of 10 While these came out a while ago I just saw them The Matrix Trilogy THE MATRIX - Overall 8 of 10 Story: 8 of 10 Acting:8 of 10 Visual Effects: 10 of 10 Music: 6 of 10 THE MATRIX RELOADED- overall 5 of 10 Story: 5 of 10 Acting: 7 of 10 Visual Effects: 10 of 10 Music: 5 of 10 THE MATRIX REVOLUTIONS- overall 8 of 10 Story: 7 of 10 Acting: 7 of 10 Visual Effects: 10 of 10 Music: 8 of 10 Batman (1989) The Original movie by Tim Burton Overall: 9 of 10 Story: 9 of 10 Acting: 8 of 10 (good for its time ) Music: 9 of 10 - the original theme by Danny Elfman Visuals: 8 of 10 - Good for its time Batman Returns: 7 of 10 Story: 7 of 10 Acting:7 of 10 Music: 8 of 10 Visuals/Creepiness - 9 of 10 Batman Forever: 8 of 10 Story:7 of 10 Acting:8 of 10 Music:7 of 10 Visuals: 9 of 10 Batman and Robin: 2 of 10 Story: 3 of 10 Acting: 3 of 10 Music: 5 of 10 Visuals: 7 of 10 Forrest Gump - overall 9 of 10 Story:9 of 10 Acting:10 of 10 Music:7 of 10 Visuals: 9 of 10 JAWS: Overall:9 of 10 Story:9 of 10 Acting:7 of 10 Music:8 of 10- that dang theme song so chilling :P Horror:9 of 10 cinemotagraphy:8 of 10 Shark still looks fake..... "Marty McFly" Mars Attacks: One of best alien attack movies ever made (and best part its a Spoof xD) *Overall: 9 of 10 *Story: 9 of 10 *Acting: 8 of 10 *Music: 9 of 10 Main theme by Elfman is one of his best *visuals/cgi: 7 of 10 (for its time period) *Tim Burtness: 9 of 10 Category:Blog posts Category:Movie Blogs Category:Not Archived